Destiny Legend of Dragoon
by darkener14
Summary: This is really just a chance for a video game to be put into words. This is one of my favorite games though it makes me mad at times...UNDER CONSTRUCTION AGAIN
1. Prologue

1

Prologue

"Where is our Messiah when we need him?"

More fires were set by the Machana Army to Chuckalandr, the peaceful, harmless village.

"He is never going to be here in time!" said a villager. "Men will kill us before daybreak."

"He will, I know it," the other villager of Chuckalandr whispered in hope.

Suddenly, a soldier decapitated the two. Blood oozed from their heads and fell to the ground. Although, they hid between two large boulders, the boulders were just wide enough for a horse to get through.

No one knew what the battle was for. The leader of the raid, General Lios, came to the home of a fair maiden. The woman hid in the wardrobe closet with her clinging to her face. She was at a friend's house in her favorite dress when the fighting broke out. Her friend told her to leave and hide in her house. Her milky white skin was hot and wet from tears and smelled of wonderful fragrances. While she hid in her closet, she prayed to God that they would go away.

Her prayer was not answered. The door to the wardrobe closet opened and General Lios snapped his fingers before she could jump up. The soldiers dragged her out of the closet by her arms. She kicked and screamed to get out of their grasp. Suddenly a searing pain came from her head to her toes. General Lios couldn't risk being caught (even though he had five men around him). Not long after (ten minutes or so (he didn't want to hit her hard (later in the story you'll figure out why) that she awoke and began to hear voices.

"Send her to Freimos'. He'll know what to do, he always has," a deep, booming voice said.

"General, are you sure? Freimos is a big, irresponsible, unintellectual man," a calm, soothing voice said.

"I don't care, he keeps everything in control. Besides, there are no other options. We'll be there by tonight. No questions Lord Miel," the general said.

"General Lios," the soothing voice said a little more aggressive and quieter so no one around could hear, "you have to understand who she is. If she is hurt and she_ loses it_... I hope you know where I am going with this."

"Yes, I know. Send her Freimos'. Tell him to give her an empty cell. Give her plenty of food, water, and fresh air. I know you will enhance these rules for the time _both_ of you are there. Remember also what Emperor Doel has told you," General Lios turned around and swished his cape over Mariel's face, touching the tip of her nose. He left.

Lord Miel shook his head. He turned and ordered two nearby soldiers to carry her over to a carriage. They jammed her in an uncomfortable position and left to set fire to more things.

As she lay there she thought to herself. _What do I have that they want? What do I have they want? What is it I could lose? _She was puzzled at what the answers to this could be. As the carriage rolled on its way, she slept in a more comfortable position.

Soon after laying her head, she was pulled by her arms. Her eyes were huge as she hit the hard gravel ground on her bottom.

"Ah, a fresh one today," he turned to the general. "So this is her, huh? I will make her feel right at home." He pushed the door open to her grave.

She studied him closely. He looked to be around his thirties with a short and stout body, but with lots of muscle. They were ten times the size of regular men's muscles. He took up most of the room that they were crossing. The designs on his armored chest plate were beautiful with bleeding roses around the ends. Not to mention the main work, the man piercing a dragon and thorns painted on surrounding the art between the roses and it. Was it a picture of him defeating a dragon symbolizing his enemy, or the world?

The place they were in may have been humid and smelled of mold, but it too was very interesting. The woman looked down below the bridge and saw millions of tiny bridges and people going down and down and further down till you couldn't even see.

Then she realized this is Hellerox Prison. Horrors beyond anyone's imagination happens here. It was worse than Hell itself. She called to the man with pleading eyes who was pulling her, "What is going on? What have I done to deserve this? I have done nothing to you or anyone! I don't even know you!"

"Shut your goddamn mouth! I don't care about you!" he yelled at her as they neared a cell where the door was open.

"Who are you? What is your name?"

"I am Freimos, the king and head warden of this institute. You'll learn the name quickly and remember it till the day you die! Now get in there!" he grabbed her by the back of her neck and shoved her in head first. (My opinion:(m.o.) Ouch!) She fell onto her hands and knees and cried till there were no more tears.

Later that night, Freimos and Lord Miel walked across the bridge, Freimos and the woman had crossed earlier, and talked of murders in the old days, ones they themselves had committed, prisoners who needed to be executed. Then came the talk of the woman.

Freimos asked, "Is any rules of the prisoner I should know?"

Lord Miel told him the rules he was to obey by the order of General Lios.

"Who is she anyway? Why is she special?"

"She has the world in her hands."

"That's it? Not even a name?"

Lord Miel drew his sword, "No. If even a scratch is found on her body, it won't just be your head to pay the price. A message from Emperor Doel," he finished and walked away. Freimos was enraged.

_How insulting,_ he thought,_ are we not loyal friends?_

He became so angry as a guard was passing the bridge on the midnight shift, Freimos pushed him him off the bridge and stomped away.


	2. Chapter One

1As Datma ran across the plains to a forest he wildly searched for a place to hide There were about four of them coming his way about a half mile west of him. He knew they were of the Machana army but did not know under who's command. They were after him because he was defender of the prey, killer to the predator. Also, last night he saved the village of Loshiba from the relentless Machana army, the same people who were chasing after him. He and the few other Loshibans, along with some men from King Alfred's army to kill over the 1,000 Machana that had come. Since Loshiba is such a small place, Machana came with only 1,000 weak men. Lately the battles seemed to come more and more. Why? Were they searching for something?

He found a good enough hiding spot high up in the trees. It was a old abandoned deer blind. It was in front of all the trees so it was easy to the clearing he crossed and the soldiers soon to follow.

Datma was a man of his early twenties. His hair blacker than midnight was spiked every which way, with deep blue eyes mysterious yet hypnotizing and never ended. He is very muscular and is like a fox for his darting and dodging skills. He is very silent when he walks and moves quick through forests.

He believes he isn't a real human but is part an anek. Back when humans were first coming into the world there were huge dogs as big as baby elephants. They were fast on foot, could jump high into trees and bend metal. Datma, sharing the same qualities, was also born in the anek era. (M.O.: as you know this story is not based on real events, but in my story humans were born smart, they could make houses and had governments and what not. That's why he was born so close to them and is not totally dumb.) He could jump high into trees, bend metal, and could smell blood clearly. The harder the blood pumps, the easier it is to smell. His vision is best at night. He has met many people.

Datma smelled deeply into the air. No one besides a few deer and bunny were near by. They quit following him already? Fools. He climbed down from the deer blind and entered the woods. He was going home. It would be his first time home in a year. He sat on a boulder with his arms crossed catching his breath from running for so long. He thought about the battle in Loshiba, _I wonder why these battles have started. I hope its just a rumor about the war._ Suddenly, he heard a sound of stampeding horses, swords clinging swords, and yells to others and the horses. Datma jumped off the boulder and ran, sword in hand, to the sound of the commotion.

He found where the sound was coming. He saw men riding on horses with ropes and chains around some other horses running along side. He wondered where they were coming from. He knew they were the Machana army by their green helmets and yellow and green armor, with designs of lines going every which way and showing their symbol on the back, a snake with blood on the fangs and stripes on the scales. Most of them had already passed except for two who were dragged behind by two horses who didn't want to go with them. Datma stepped out in front of them.

"Whoa!" the soldier on the left screamed.

"Who are you?" the one on the right said.

"Are you a mercenary? Speak you neanderthal," the one on the left poked him in the ribs.

Datma raised his sword, ready for battle. (M.O. the men already knew who he might be. No one except the people from Frajil know what he looks like. He's infamous to the Machana and ally to Frajil) everyone knows him, but not personally except for his friends.) He did not want them to know his true identity. If they survived they all survived the soldiers would tell whoever was in charge and they would come after him. _ Again._

"Are you drawing a sword against us?" the man on the right asked.

Suddenly, there was a thud behind Datma. Datma turned around prepared to fight more men, it wasn't.

The creature behind him was monstrous. It was taller and larger than anything Datma has ever seen before. It's main focal point, to Datma, was it's pincers. The pincers were bigger than Datma himself. Unfortunately, the pincers seemed to be dragging its small head, arms, and shoulders down. At first it looked around. Then it's head came crashing down, catching the soldiers and the horses off guard and it ate them. Datma ran.

Datma backed up and kept, or tried to, enough distance from the thing. Datma's hand clutched his sword with white knuckles. There was nothing he could do now except run and watch his back. The thing was close behind running full force. Then, he tripped over a log.

He looked back, thinking he would be exactly like the soldiers. There was nothing he could do, it was too close...

Suddenly, a woman jumped out in front of Datma and told him follow her. She grabbed his hand and ran with him, faster than Datma, he almost tripped again. She suddenly stopped and Datma kept running. The woman pushed him between a large hill and a bigger boulder that he was sitting on earlier.

"Do not move. Listen to me if you want to live," she whispered in his ear.

He looked over at her. The first thing he saw were her deep blue eyes, slightly covered by her black hair. She wore a chest plate with spikes on the shoulders with pants that were mostly covered by her boots that had spikes around the soles. The outfit was mostly of mauve with gold spikes and silver designs. Datma saw around her waist the belts of weapons she carried. Datma couldn't recognize most of them, some looked to be made of the imagination.

The woman lifted her head above the boulder. It was still looking for them. She grabbed a small rock through across towards the thing. The creature looked towards where it had landed and it stomped off looking to see what it was.

The woman dropped her head down and smiled. She had a beautiful smile. They made her eyes seem even more mysterious and extravagant to Datma. The woman sensed him staring and turned her head.

"Thank you for saving my life, I am in your debt. My name is Datma of Chuckalandr. Whom are you?"

"Datma? Have we met? No. Excuse me, I am having a conversation with myself. My name is Nevra."

Datma's nose tickled for a moment. He inhaled the air deeply. "Does it smell like something burning to you?"

"Yes, Chuckalandr was attacked by the Machana army. Very upsetting."

"What? How could that be? I was just heading home! No, no, my family!" Datma fell into shock. He was dizzy and tired all at once.

"Run!" Nevra said. She pushed Datma away.

He was gone. Knowing something was strange, she pulled out a glowing orb and looked at it. She saw Datma turn the bend with shock on her face.

Datma ran as fast as he could only to see in time a man's death.


End file.
